Legacy of Uzumaki Naruto
by angelson1992
Summary: Naruto grows up and meets the Kyuubi just a little early. The demon fox becomes the boys second teacher and helps him grow strong, While naruto and hinata finally discover each other. Follow their relationship as they overcome Naruto's enemies and mature.


Alright people, my sister told me what the worst thing about my story was, and it was that it had absolutely no plot, no romantic interest, rushed relationships, the list goes on. So this story, I will be employing the assistance of my dear sister for the romance parts, that includes lemons should she be able to convince me to add them in (not likely) To anyone that is new to stories of Angelson1992, My sister wrote 30 Days to Kill but I killed the last chapter and she always said that she would come back and bring it from the dead. I wrote Genius of a Kitsune as her little brother but it has officially been not so great but I will try to finish it. With that, let this story finally begin.

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto in any of its forms.

We start off with Naruto sitting in the back of the class. Listening to the preachings of Iruka about how to throw a kunai with half his mind while the other half is preoccupied with random information as it passes in and out of his head. He finally simple gives up on the teaching and starts drifting off into his mind. A kunai flies threw the air and lands centimeters away from his head and embeds itself in the desk that he is sitting at. He doesn't even flinch when it impales the paper that he was drawing on and actually drew blood from when it just grazed by his hand. The paper had one singular spot of red on the paper before a voice rose to his ears.

"Naruto, if you don't feel like you need to listen to my lecture, maybe you can show us how well you can throw a kunai?" came an angry command. The boy just let out an annoyed sigh and picked up the kunai and just flicked it though the air. It embed itself in the blackboard in the front and did nothing more. Some of the girls started to giggle under their breath and a few of the boys simply laughed out loud at the supreme failure. The laughter started to spread and soon the entire class was laughing at the expense of the blond. A deep growl escaped his throat as his irritation skyrocketed. It was one thing to be the butt of everyone's jokes, he was used to that since practically everyone, and their grandma, hated him. What he couldn't stand was when people would underestimate him. Naruto let opened his mouth to let out a sigh and relax himself a little bit, but when his lips parted, the growling that he was doing became audible to and Iruka picked up on it immediately. "Naruto, if you can't throw a simple kunai, and you make no attempt to learn, then you can't be embarrassed when it comes out and..."

"Just look at the stupid knife," said Naruto with expertly disguised anger but still showed a great deal of his irritation. Iruka turned around and stared closely at the knife and his jaw nearly fell out of his mouth. All the student saw his expression and soon were right behind Iruka looking at the same thing with various expressions of shock. At the tip of the thrown knife was single fly that was still buzzing furiously even though both of its wings had been pierced by the kunai. The poor insect's body hadn't sustained any type of damage but it wouldn't be able to fly ever again.

Iruka was still dumbfounded, "You actually hit a fly in midair from that distance without killing it?" with full disbelief. Most of the student simply gawked at the feat of aim. All of them except Uchiha Sasuke. He simply stayed in his seat and ignored the whole commotion. _What is so special about that, I could do that any day of the week. Then again, I think that I might have finally found a worth opponent in him if he has that kind of talent._ He sat there, ever so silently as he took everything in and observed his classmates with slight disgust at their behavior at such a simple feat. He looked to the back and saw the blond was already about to go back to sleep.

At lunch, Naruto was about to just go training and skip lunch all together when a loud female voice came from behind him. A shuddered sigh of dread escaped his lips before he turned around to meet the pale-blond haired girl face to face. Another sigh escaped him before she was within hearing. "Hey Naru-chan," Ino said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pushed herself on him so that he could feel her through his back. He simply glared at her, at as close as you can to glaring at someone who is behind you.

"Shouldn't you be trying to grope Sasuke about now?" he responded almost darkly. It wasn't that she wasn't pretty for her age, it was just that she would always follow Sasuke around like a lost puppy and the instant that Naruto decided to show some of the skills that he worked so hard for, she would be all over him in an instant.

"Oh Naru-chan, you are such a kidder." she said as she waved it off, "so where are you going?" she asked with pleading eyes.

"I am going...,"_ don't say lunch, she will just make it a date_, "training," he said as he tried to quickly walk off. When he thought that he had managed to avoid her, he went to go training at his favorite place. He got there without any problems, he even managed to avoid attention from any of the adults by moving with speed. "Alright, only half an hour before I have to go back to school," he said out loud to himself, "I guess that kunai training will have to due for today."

He pulled out a knife and marked different spots on a few of the trees and backed away a good distance. He pulled more weapons and fired them all at the same time. They each me their mark and continued to smash strait through their designated tree and run through about ten more behind them before either digging a hole into the ground, or crushing some rock unfortunate enough to be in the way. He was satisfied with his training session and he found that channeling chakra into his weapons really did make them deadlier just like Iruka had said at some point in kunai training. He then pulled out one more kunai and channeled so much chakra that it started glowing blue. He changed his grip on it and tossed it like a disk. The instant that it became airborne, it flashed into a spinning blue disk of destruction. He focused on the weapon and willed it to spot n mid-air and the weapon obeyed. He made it do every type of turn and flip imaginable before he turned to the last marked tree and commanded it to head right for it. The disk made contact with the bark and sliced through it like butter, then it rounded and kept cutting more off until until it was completely sliced in half. To finish it up, the top half that was going to fall to the ground was disintegrated by the same kunai into nothing more then mulch.

After dusting himself off, he checked his watch to see what time it was. _Shit, I will never make it to school on time, not even if I go roof hopping._ He let out a disappointed sigh. _The only way I would be able to get there in time now is if I could fly._ He then saw the floating blue disk that he hadn't stopped spinning yet. He had trained for weeks to be able to stop the blue blade with his bare hands and not get cut, he then got an idea to get to class on time. He willed the disk to hover just above the ground and channeled a very specific amount of chakra to his feet. He hopped on top of the small disk and just barely held his balance. The disk seemed to attach to the chakra on his feet and feed off of it as the spinning increased and the glowing disked widened to about the size of a manhole cover. He stood on it and noticed the firm grip that the disk had on his feet. He willed himself to rise and it happened accordingly, he tried a flip, a loop-de-loop, he had perfect control. He rose high into the air and sped off.

Just as he was gone, Ino came out of one of the bushes and stared at the retreating form of the flying boy. Stars appeared in her eyes as a dreamy voice came to her throat, "Wow, he is sooooo awesome."

Naruto's point of view 

I was flying through the air and my eyes were just starting to get used to the constant air resistance. I looked down to see the Konoha citizens just going about their ways as they went from shop to shop or other such things. I looked down and noticed that the Hyuuga estate was visible from there, and there was the old Uchiha estate right next to it. What surprised me was that there seemed to be a their clan house in the same district, but I had never heard about the house nor did I see a soul within the entire house. _I got some time to do a quick look over_

I dived out of the sky and hovered less then a foot above the ground. The place was enormous. It was all only one story except for a few towers that were within the compound. It all seemed to be made of redwood and had intricate decorations that were lined in gold and silver. On the gate was a platinum spiral that was lined with red that spilled over into the spiral until it was a crimson red. There were large statues of what seemed to be writing that I didn't recognize at all coated with pure 32 karat gold. And not a speck of dust on anything, yet there wasn't a soul to be found inside.

I sighed knowing that there wasn't any more time to explore this place an further. I hopped back on my disk and sped off for the academy before I was late. As I rushed for the academy, I realized that the ability to fly would be more useful to me as a secret; plus I didn't feel like having people asking me at all times of the day to teach it to them. "I can't let them see me flying so then how the hell do I get to the ground."

At the school 

Ino had arrived at school and being the queen of gossip that she was, was able to tell every detail of what she saw Naruto doing in a matter of seconds, especially the part about Naruto flying off. She went inside to wait to get a kiss from her new boyfriend whether he knows that he is or not. She walked to her seat and sat down next to a window so that she would be able to be the first one to know when her Naruto arrived. Unfortunately for her, about half of the other girls had the same idea and she was kicked out of the window seat by a wave of fighting fan girls. As soon as one girl could get in a seat, another would push her out and get in herself.

Just outside of the Academy 

Naruto was flying for the academy when he noticed that his means of flight was starting to shrink. He could also feel that he was running a little low on chakra. The disk lost another inch and was failing quickly. All that he had to do was at least make it to the school and to the ground before his chakra ran out. _Almost there, just a few more _seconds. Just as he finished his thought, he ran out of chakra, and time, just above the academy. The blade under his feet completely stopped spinning and let its master plummet to the ground. He could feel the wind whipping around his face as the ground quickly approached. When he had finally accepted the fact that he was going to die and there was nothing that he could do about it, his world went black before his eyes and he lost consciousness.

Naruto POV within his mind 

I woke up in what seemed to be a sewer. I got up and noticed that my ankles were submerged in a strange water, but my back and pants were completely dry even though I had just been sitting in the strange liquid. I looked up and searched for where this strange light was coming from, but I couldn't find the source anywhere. There was a strange wind that was moving the water in small waves but I was inside a hallway from what I could tell. There were wires and cords of every color and width running along the ceiling and walls. I looked down both hallways and could see nothing but darkness at both ends. I couldn't stay here forever because I did have a time limit before I would die, so I went towards where the wind was coming from. I walked for an indeterminable amount of time before the path forked into two. Down one path was nothing but a void of darkness, the other was radiating with a strange red light. My instincts told me to go anywhere but towards that light but I ignored them and went down the strange path. The hallway seemed to expand into a large room with a very, very large cage in the middle of the floor. A few of the cables that traversed the ceiling were running from the top of the cage.

I walked over to the odd object and examined the bars of this feat of metal that resided in this strange world until a voice within the cage called out to me.

**Damn you boy, have you any idea of what you have done?**

I jumped when I heard the loud voice shatter the silence. I quickly gathered myself and calmed myself down to see just what was inside of the cage. There was a red aura in a shape that resembled some sort of dog with nine different tails that swayed upward with the nonexistence wind. I gathered my courage and faced the huge creature. "Who the hell are you, where am I, and why is the only living thing her a giant dog?"

**Insolent boy, I am no dog, I am the Kyuubi no kitsune. I am the most powerful of all of the legendary tail beast, I am the ruler of the second largest level of hell and I have destroyed and caused destruction in the worlds of humans long before you no more then a mere twinkle in your father's eye. And if my title hasn't filled it in, I AM A FOX. As for where you are...you are within your own mindscape. And before you even ask, no, I am not going to tell you what the hell is a mindscape because it would bring up too many questions that I don't feel like answering to an idiot.**

"Liar, everyone knows that the Kyuubi was killed by the fourth Hokage."  
**  
"Do you think that the Kyuubi no kitsune, lord of the demon lords, could possibly be killed. Much less, by a mere human. There is only one thing that has the power to defeat me and that is an immortal being like myself."  
**  
"So then how did the fourth Hokage defeat you if you can't be killed?"  
**  
"He did it by summoning the power of a Shinigami to help him seal me within an infant."  
**  
"Who is the poor kid that got stuck with that curse."  
**  
"...****"**_** "He will figure it out eventually"**_ he thought but I could hear it like he said it.

"Wait a second, I'm talking to the Kyuubi in my mindscape, my birthday is on the same day that you attacked, I am the infant who was cursed with sealing the Kyuubi no kitsune."  
**  
"Took you a while but you got it."  
**  
"So much of my life that I never knew why people would try to kill me on the weekly basis, why when I got close to kids, their parent would beat me for no reason, why I wasn't allowed to have friends, why would always heal so quickly after a beating, why when I was at the brink of death so many time, I would black out and wake up surrounded by corpses, you are the REASON THAT **MY** **LIFE ****IS HELL!  
****  
"Yeah, sucks to be you. Now shut up and do what I say if you want to live long enough to become Hokage."  
**

"Okay," I said taking everything in slowly. "So then when I came in before, What have I done to get the great Kyuubi so angry," my words dripping with sarcasm and loathing.

**I will tell you what you have done boy. If I am in your mindscape and you die, then what do you think will happen to me?**

It was at that second that I understood what the demon was getting at. If I died then he would die too and from what he said, he isn't a fan of that option. "So then if you want to live, what can you do to make sure that I don't die?" I responded, trying my best to hide all fear.

**I see the little idiot has some guts. As much as I hate this, and believe me when I say that I seriously considered just letting us die, no human in your state can survive this, but if I were to give you a little of my abilities, you would be able to walk away from this with less than a scratch. What really pisses me off is that in order for you to be able to use them effectively, I have to share my memories with you which means that we have to partially fuse minds.**

"What could possible be so bad about fusing minds with me?" I asked just a little indignantly.

**How about going from an IQ of 500 to an IQ of 5.**

I let out an annoyed sigh before proceeding to ask, "What are the side effects of the process?"

**Nothing that you need to be concerned about. Oh, and you better focus and use all the chakra you can safely use because if you crush one of my kits, I crush one of yours.**

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" But I never got an answer. I was suddenly thrust back into my own world to find that what had felt like hours had been less than a instant.

**Normal POV**

Naruto was racing for the ground when a plan he instantly knew wasn't his came to his mind. He formed only five hand signs and focused as much chakra as he had into the last sign. The signature white smote of a appeared on the ground right where he was about to fall. From there, an orange-yellow fox the size of a horse with 3 tail following behind him bounded from the smoke to catch Naruto on his back. In mid flight, the fox redirected itself to land on the roof and let Naruto off. Before Naruto could even utter a thanks, the fox ran off in some random direction.

Naruto decided that it was time that he went to class before he was late. He easily hopped down from the ceiling and entered the lion's den.

He entered the main room and immediately sensed that he was being watched. He looked up and noticed that every single girl was either staring directly at him or Sasuke, who was ignoring them as usual. Naruto went to sit as his favorite seat in the middle of the back, but when he got there, there was a small army of girls completely surrounding his seat. _What the hell, some of these girls aren't even in our class_ He backed up slowly knowing that the last time this happened. These girls nearly raped Sasuke. He looked around to find a safe area where no other fan girl would be able to sit next to him or in front of him for the rest of the day. He found his target next to perhaps one of the only girls in this room that isn't in a fan club. He could tell the other girls were ready at a moments notice to get in his way and snare him in their trap, and he didn't feel like finding out just what those girls would do if they caught him. He glanced around the room for a safe place to wait out the rest of the day; he only had until Iruka came into the room because he would simply force him to sit anywhere; there were girls and other impediments along the best path he could see; it would require skilled deception for if any girl could predict where his destination was, they would simply block the path. He let a smirk appear on his face. _Almost too easy._

He stared strait forward, making sure that his eyes didn't betray his intentions. He charged as much chakra into his legs as he could before it became obvious that he was about to move very quickly. He had the plan and speed to accomplish it, all that he had to do was initiate. Before any girl could even think of reacting, Naruto was on the move. Before most of them were even able to blink, Naruto was sitting next to the shy girl in an aisle seat so she was the only one who could sit next to him. Iruka came in a bit later mumbling something about giant foxes causing a panic. Class went by quickly and everyone was dismissed, but several people stayed. The main people that stayed were several girls that were extra persistent, Naruto since he was honestly frightened of what they would do to him if they caught him, and Hinata since she was enjoying have Naruto next to her and she wasn't going to be the one to end this opportunity, and Sasuke because he simply didn't have anything better to do than watch this unfold.

Naruto gave the slightest flinch and the girls had systematically block every single exit, so now that Naruto was a newer target with a better chance, Sasuke was also trapped in if he didn't use force and he knew it. Naruto and Sasuke had been formulating plans on how to get out without injury to anyone. They both met eyes and knew what they had to do. With a simple nod, the plan was ready to be put into action. The first thing to do was make sure they could escape quickly so they charged as much chakra into their legs as possible while still retaining stealth. The second thing that they needed was a stun tactic. Sasuke's part was to fake like he was about to take his shirt off and Naruto's part was to make a convincing illusion of him kissing Hinata. He leaned in to fake kiss an already unconscious Hinata, who had fainted a while ago when he accidentally touched her hand, on the cheek. The girls were either thoroughly stunned or drooling. Sasuke and Naruto took the opportunity and used the chakra they had already charged in the legs to slip by the girls to make it to the outside world.

Naruto turned to Sasuke, "Should we have left her in there with those insane girls?"

"How dangerous could they possible be," responded the slightly winded Uchiha.

"Didn't they almost rape you one time?" asked Naruto remembering that special occurrence. (NO FLASHBACK)

Sasuke's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates, "We have to go get her now!" He and Naruto were already a little winded but they couldn't leave an innocent bystander to face those insane girls. They fused insane amounts of chakra into into their legs and raced towards the door. One unfortunate girl had been at the door when they came rushing through, and they both brushed her left side as they passed with enough force to sent her into a tornado spin. They retrieved Hinata without any problems and passed the girl on her other side only speeding the poor girls spin. They were good but not good enough to roof hop with a passenger aboard, but two young boys running through the streets, carrying an unconscious Hyuuga heiress about their age, and traveling at top speeds; that doesn't look suspicious at all. They couldn't just leave her or else why would they have bothered to even get her out of the room.

Naruto knew one way to get her there in relative stealth, but he didn't like it. Summoning techniques were not new to the ninja world as the scrolls that he had read in the past could tell him, but the fact that he summons foxes of all creatures would not be good for him if it got out. It would be even worse if they saw him riding through town with two other people, who knows what they would think that he had done. He had a choice of guaranteed trouble that could get really troublesome and that he may not be able to get out of if they were to simply carry the girl through town, or he could have about a 50-50 chance of being seen but if he did, the hatred of the people would simply grow towards him. He had no clue what to do.

**Yo kit, I want to know, how the hell do you keep getting yourself into these types of situations.**

_You're not being...wait, what the hell just happened? Why can I suddenly speak to you in the real world now?_

**Perceptive little kit aren't you? Well to answer your question, we partially share a mind remember, I can speak to you when ever I feel like without having to drag you into this world.**

_Okay...so then, what do you have to talk about to me?_

**Go with the kitsune plan, trust me. All you have to do is tell him that you want to travel in stealth.**

_It isn't like I have that much of a choice._

"Sasuke, I will be back in just a few seconds, I have to use the restroom or something" He watched blankly as he watched the blond run off in some random direction and leaving him with the girl. He let out a soft sigh thinking that Naruto had left him to save his own skin. Admittedly, he had been debating to himself whether or not to bail on Naruto and leave the blond with this problem since it wasn't his problem in the first place. He started his lonely trek to the girl's estate and to questions that he would rather not explain but knew that he had no choice. He had just about made it into the commercial district that was on the way when some unseen soft form slipped between his legs and lifted him up, and his cargo, onto what he could only think was some sort of horse that he still couldn't see. He felt the invisible presence jerk and rush off at dizzying speeds along with him and Hinata. He would have sworn that he would have gotten whiplash if he had not been as good of a shinobi as he was and used to high speeds. He looked left and right and the people didn't seem to notice a young boy and an unconscious girl floating about three feet above the ground and moving at high speeds.

"There is no way that this is happening," Sasuke said in disbelief. He looked back to check on the girl that he was suppose to be taking care of but nearly fell off his invisible mount when he saw that she looked like she was a ghost. He looked at his hands and saw that he was in the same state. "Well, that explains why no one sees us." He checked on his cargo again and his heart skipped a beat when she twitched. He began a person mantra of begging all that is holy that she didn't wake up. It was as if Kami-sama said, "Screw you!" because she immediately shot up at a particularly cold gust of wind.

He expression went from groggy to surprised to angered to disbelief to denial to intense emotional pain to determined to extreme anger to a smile that was happy and at the same time disturbing. "So Sasuke-_kun_," she said in far too sweet of a voice, "exactly why am I here and where are you taking me?"

"Its not like it could make anything worse," he then proceeded to tell the Hyuuga heiress about everything that happened up until this point, "and that is why we are flying through the roof tops on this invisible mount."

"You said Naruto-kun was with you, where is he now?"

"I just basically guessed that he had something to do with this thing that were riding on. Why don't you try your Byakugan?" he asked like it was the most obvious thing I the world. She couldn't really see any reason why not so she began the hand signs and veins appeared on the side of her eyes and were quickly deactivated. Sasuke could see a pained expression on Hinata's face as she quickly looked away and slammed her eyes shut.

"Too much chakra," she yelled in pain as it felt like her eyes were set on fire, "damn, that was like looking into the sun."

"What did you see?"

"From what I could see, the best way that I can describe it is some sort of giant fox, and I think Naruto was driving on the head."

"Let me get this strait, We are riding a giant invisible ninja fox, and Naruto is its master?"

"Basically."

"Hey Naruto, get your ass back here and tell us what the hell is going on," yelled a ticked Sasuke. Naruto removed the jutsu that made it so that they couldn't see him.

"Hey guys, Hinata, Its good to see you're awake."

"N-N-Naruto-kun, i-it r-r-really is y-y-you."

"Where did you get the fox dobe because I have never heard of a fox summoning contract."

"Um, Iwonitinagame, Oh look, were closing in on the Hyuuga compound. Hinata, you're almost home." They then came up to the Hyuuga gate and Hinata dismounted the horse-sized fox. Naruto and the fox then sped off, but this time, Sasuke wasn't being secured to the fox by one of its 3 tails so while Naruto was heading for his apartment, Sasuke's pants were getting intimate with the concrete. Sasuke left for home while mumbling something about blond dobes. Hinata went inside to relax from this crazy day.

"One more day until the final exam and when I pass, I will feast on ramen."

"One more day until the final exam, and one step closer to killing that bastard of a brother.

"One more day until the final exam, I hope that Naruto-kun will be there."

Needless to say, they went to sleep, and dreamed dreams of blonds, ramen, and a certain pair of eyes covered in their own blood.

At Naruto's apartment 

"**GET UP KIT," mentally yelled the great fox.**

"_NO," rebutted the blond still trying to sleep._

"**Why did I even think that I could train you?," said the fox with a hidden sly grin, "Do what you want."**

"_Training," said the blond giving the fox his full attention but still suspicious, "What kind of training?"_

"**A new ninjutsu type, a new and better taijutsu, maybe if I feel like it, I will teach you the secret of the foxes and genjutsu."**

"_Wait, what do you want in return?"_

"**I am tired of my host being an embarrassment me, I am one of the greater demons in all of the realms and I get stuck inside of a weakling, I just know the other demons are laughing at me behind my back."**

_Naruto took offense to this, "What makes you think that I am such a weakling."_

"**We don't have twenty years to waste."**

Naruto let out a small growl but conceded to the training soon enough. As soon as he showed that he was ready to train he felt like his brain was trying to escape his skull and blacked out. He woke up inside of his own mindscape. "Oi, baka-kitsune, why the hell am I here."

"**Because it is convenient for me to train here seeing as I can't go to the outside world and seeing you train through your eyes would be more difficult then using my own eyes."**

"Fine," Naruto said, failing to find flaw in his logic, "Lets just get this started."

"**Okay, lets get started on taijutsu, the style that I have seen you use is just plain pathetic." Another growl escaped Naruto, "this is the form of taijutsu that I used most and has the best effects."**

What looked like a Naruto after image appeared next to a training dummy. The nearly transparent Naruto executed many combos on the poor dummy. I then did all of the combos a second time except this time, blue fire sprouted from each point of impact and long flaming arcs where made with every swing while orbs of flame flew from every straightforward punch that exploded as soon as they made contact with what was left of the dummy. The real Naruto marveled at what was nothing but a pile of smoldering ash.

What happened next was something that Naruto didn't even see coming. The ghostly Naruto flashed into a red streak of light and flew through Naruto and became about half as bright as before, it turned around and went through him again and repeated this process until it was final gone. All of this happened in about half a second, but that didn't mean the pain that it cause would only last that long too. Every cell that the light had passed through burned like acid, his arms and legs felt like they were aflame, as soon as a bead of sweat hit the ground it burst into flame, he unleashed a heart stopping scream and suddenly, it was gone as fast as it came.

"WHAT THE HELL!!!"

"**At least you know the style now."**

"Am I going to have to go through that for everything that you teach me?"

"**No, only for the things that I know will take too much time like taijutsu stances and for when I get tired of waiting for you to master a new jutsu."**

"Wait, you are going to do that to me every time that you feel that I have taken a little too long to master a jutsu?" he asked incredulously.

"**Basically."**

"YOU ASS HOLE."

"**I have mastered millions of arts and I can make every single one of them do that, do you really want to piss me off?" Naruto simply glared at the demon fox. "I thought so. Now let's continue with a few ninjutsu that complement this style well, the first one is called kage bushin no jutsu.**

Hours later

"**Wow kit, I actually am a little impresses, you managed to learn several of my demonic ninjutsu and make massive progress on the the Fire stance taijutsu style. For your efforts, how about a reward?"**

After everything that the Kyuubi just made him go through, Naruto was extremely cautious about any type of "reward" that the demon asshole might give him, "What kind of reward?"

"**After nearly mastering the Fire stance style, you should be able to handle the raw element very well, so you get this," he said as a glowing white ball floated from the floor.**

"What is it?"

"**It is the elemental tail of fire, fire is the first and simplest element to master, but it is also very useful and diverse. This tail allows you immunity to fire attacks and will even allow you to use their own attack against them. You won't have to use any hand seals for fire jutsu and you can fire it from any part of your body instead of just your hands and feet. All in all, it is a very useful tail to have."**

"What is the downside?" Naruto asked still very suspicious.

"**Well, the tail is basically useless if you don't know how to use it."** At that point another After image Naruto appeared and the real Naruto was able to fill in the rest.

Naruto let out a long shuttering sigh, "Go ahead," he said knowing what was to come. The projection of Naruto flashed into a red light and the white orb containing the tail flashed with its own light as both entered the boy."

In the morning, Naruto woke up to a whole new level of pain as it seemed that anything that he experienced inside of his mindscape came true outside. He forced his way off the bed and flashed through a few hand signs as his still scorching throat rasped out, "demonic art-crystal of health" As complex diagram appeared below him as blue light radiated from it and bathed him, healing his wounds and burns.

At the academy

Everyone was sitting down waiting for their turn, in the back, Naruto had managed to put up a basic genjutsu that he had learned before to make him appear to be simply asleep when he was actually test out his new blue fire abilities. Kyuubi was right, he felt enough heat to know that it was there but it didn't hurt at all and in didn't burn his skin, he did soon discover by accident that his clothes inherited the same bonus of being immune to fire. He held a flame in the palm of his hand just waiting for his name to be called. After about five more students it was his turn, he walked into the side room and was met with darkness and a small council of people.

"Alright Uzumaki Naruto, your test begins now, the first stage will be basic jutsu. First jutsu is make a clone of yourself." Naruto put two hands together and mentally shouted kage bushin no jutsu. The clone came perfectly (there is no reason for him to fail, I already has the jutsu and knows about Kyuubi) "Alright, next is replacement jutsu." Naruto did that easily. "Next is transformation." Naruto looked in time to see Iruka give him a look that said "Don't do it." Naruto sighed and simply transformed into a Hinata. "Interesting, Now for the weapons stage."

They walked out to the training field where Naruto just so happened to come out at the same time a Sasuke. (lets say Sasuke past really fast) "Alright said Naruto's proctor, hit the target, you only get three chances so ma..." he was cut off as several shuriken were sticking out of the dead center of the throwing target.

"Okay," the proctor said composing himself, he pulled a lever and several targets popped from the ground and started moving back and forth, "You have to hit every single target and you can only miss three times." Naruto reeled his hands back with four kunai in each hand, he fired them all at the same time and each one hit their mark. "Okay, the final weapons stage," he then pulled the lever again as all of the targets became mere blurs, "These are moving at average ninja speeds, you have to hit every one without missing." Naruto looked at the white and red blurs, then turned to see how Sasuke was doing. What he saw that he was leaving, what really pissed him off was that only one target had ever been set up.

_He only had to do the first stage, why the hell do I have to go through all this when it isn't required to pass?_

He looked at his targets again and pulled out one kunai and fired before the proctor could object. He flashed through hand signs and yelled out loud "shuriken kage bushin no jutsu." The kunai multiplied to over twenty and each one impaled their target with precision. The proctor was stunned into silence to know that a child mastered the shuriken kage bushin no jutsu. He eventually snapped out of his stupor and sent Naruto on the the third and final phase of the graduation exam.

Naruto came to a room that was well lit and very spacious. Inside of the room just so happened to be Sasuke, waiting for his sparring match to begin. A final proctor came out of the shadows and shouted that this was the physical combat test, the two of them were to fight and the council watching them would decided whether or not they would pass.

Both the boys looked at each other. "Ready to lose, dobe?"

"I was about to say the same thing." The proctor then shouted for the match to begin.

Both boys ran at each other in the arena and both pulled back to unleash their best right punch. Both punches were blocked and held as they reached a dead lock. They jumped back from each other and put some distance between them. Sasuke made the first move by throwing a barrage of shuriken and kunai. Naruto countered by doing the same as they canceled each other out. Sasuke flew at Naruto with kunai in hand as Naruto did the same. Sparks flew as they collided and held their position. They both stared at the other with flames of determination in their eyes and tried to push the other, but neither would back down. They both separated again to collect their thoughts.

"_There is no way that this dobe is so strong."_

"_Training for a month in that damned seal and I just caught up to him?" he asked himself even if he knew that he was holding back._

"Sasuke," Naruto called, "No holding back from now on, was are too evenly matched. All jutsu allowed. Agreed?"

Sasuke simply let out a smirk at his opponent, "Agreed."

They both took up their true stances. The Uchiha took his families traditional stance while Naruto took one of the fire stance. Sasuke charged at Naruto but stopped several yards away and he started hand signs. Fire style-Grand fireball jutsu. A huge fireball flew out of Sasuke's mouth and headed right for the blond who seemed to do nothing more then smile. The flames consumed the fox carrier as he did nothing to block it or run away. _Something isn't right, that was a bit too easy after what he put me through before_. The flames dissipated and Naruto was just standing there without even the slightest signs of burning.

"You like playing with fire? You shouldn't because you _will _get burned." With that said, Naruto took up the offensive and charged Sasuke and threw and explosive right jab. Sasuke barely dodged the fireball and the explosion afterwards singed his clothes but all in all, he was fine, but that wouldn't last for long. Naruto charged after Sasuke and went for a sweep kick to the legs. Sasuke jumped above it but a trail of fire followed the leg and lingered so he had to back flip in mid air to avoid the still burning ground. Sasuke started a series of hand signs. Fire style-Phoenix flower jutsu. A barrage of small fireballs quickly approached the blond who responded by punching the air and sending fireballs of his own. The fireballs canceled each other out but that didn't include the shuriken that were didn't inside of them. Naruto threw his own shuriken and flashed through hand signs. Shuriken kage bushin no jutsu. Sasuke's attack was stopped cold but the remaining of Naruto's attack was still going. Sasuke jumped over the attack and threw three kunai. Naruto took out his own and deflected them all, but not without catching a glimpse of the exploding notes on them. He smirked and he snapped his fingers and the flames on the notes simple vanished. He took the notes, balled them up and tossed them back to Sasuke with a new flame hidden inside. Sasuke expected this and kicked it away before it could detonate. Naruto got back into his stance and drew his hands back and put them into the shape of a ball (Think of Goku from DBZ) The shot his hands forth and a giant ball of fire moved across the room towards its target. Sasuke immediately started a chain of hand seals and fired his own fireball the size of Naruto's ball. What stunned him into silence was that Naruto's ball stopped in the middle of the room and just as Sasuke's was about to collide with it, it stopped too. Both balls changed direction and surrounded Sasuke on both sided. Sasuke found himself in between a flame and a hot place.

_He could have taken over my fire attacks and turned them against me for all this time, he has been toying wit me for this entire fight? _Sasuke raised his hand above his head, "I concede defeat," he admitted.

As soon as the words left his mouth, the two fireballs dissipated and the match was over. "The council will decided whether or not you two can become genin, please wait here."

With the council (I don't feel like making up names)

"We can not allow the Kyuubi brat to become a ninja, who knows what could happen of that happens." said one of the council members.

"If we don't let the brat pass, then we will also have to fail the Uchiha because he beat him." said council member number two.

"We can't afford to fail the Uchiha, the more time before he produces heirs, the more that can happen to destroy our last chance of having the Uchiha clan back and being restored to our full military strength." said the third one.

"Plus, what if the kid actually becomes a good ninja, he would be our ultimate weapons." stated the fourth

"That is far too much of a risk, but it is also too risky to hinder the Uchiha, he is already mentally unstable after his clan was massacred by his own brother, anything else could set him over the edge, we already lost out best royal clan in the fight with Kyuubi, we can't afford any chances of losing another." Added the fifth.

"This is the plan, we let both of them graduate but we put the Uchiha and the Uzumaki on the same team." came in the second

"What, why the hell would we do that?" argued the first.

"Because if the two develop a relationship, then even if the Kyuubi goes on a rampage, the Uchiha will be safe because the monster won't want to kill only relationship in the world, and the two do not, then the Uchiha will all of the kyuubi brats weaknesses and be able to take him down and kill him when the time comes." rebutted the second

"I kind of like the idea, who else agrees." said the third

"Hai."

"Hai."

"Hai."

"Then it is unanimous, the plan shall be commenced.

Back with Naruto and Sasuke

Both boys had been sitting in an uncomfortable silence ever since the fight. The proctor from before came out to them, "You both pass, now go and sent in the people behind you."

Naruto grinned his foxy grin while Sasuke revealed a smirk as they both walked out feeling a little proud of their new status as ninja.

As they left the arena, Sasuke turned towards the blond. "I want you to know that I could have escaped and still have won."

Naruto let out a sigh, "Sasuke, you and I are very evenly matched, If you had specialized in any other type of jutsu other than fire, the fight could have gone either way, you just so happened to be using my element. You still are a great shinobi even if you were beaten by a 'dobe'," Naruto said with care.

Sasuke looked at the boy in surprise, "That was unusually intelligent of you to say," he said with an impressed tone.

"Arigato, hey wait a minute why does everyone always think that I am stupid, I just outsmarted you in combat," Naruto said whining.

Sasuke looked at the blond that had bested him in combat that he had come to respect, "It's the smile."

Naruto stopped as he thought about what he just said. The Uchiha had taken opportunity to quicken his pace a bit because he knew what was coming next. "Hey," the blond shout, sounding offended, "What about my smile makes me seem stupid?" he looked to see the Uchiha was already far ahead and moving faster. "I was talking to you," he shouted as he chased after the raven haired boy.

* * *

That is the end of this first chapter. Go figure that two boys find a friendship through trouble and fighting. So stereotypical, but very good for that plot. My sister has taken her fanfiction account back and now if I want to submit anything, It as to go through her and she has to verify that it is good enough for her standards. She even made me quit the story Genius of a Kitsune because she said that I had no plot to it at all. She has also informed me to tell you that She will deleting the chapter that I wrote for her story and replacing it with one she writes and she will be continuing Her story of 30 Days to Kill after so much time. 

The basic verdict is.

_30 Days to Kill_ – reinstated and to be continued (yeah go ahead and cheer)

_Genius of a Kitsune_ – Canceled as of law of my sister (cry hysterically)

This story, Now known as _Legacy of Uzumaki Naruto _Shall be my replacement for Genius of a Kitsune and it will be much better.

Oh and by the by, this is a NaruHina. I am warming up to the idea of NaruHarem (basically a whole bunch of girls love him) I will take votes as to Who Sasuke gets paired up with. It can be Sakura (Admittedly Adorable pairing) , A female Haku (who does look better than Sakura) Ino (please no) Tenten (If she even shows up)


End file.
